1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for synthesizing nano particles and a method for synthesizing the nano particles using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for effectively synthesizing nano particles having a relatively large size and a method for synthesizing the nano particles using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high temperature plasma technology has been adopted for synthesizing ceramic or metal powders. For example, nano particles used as a material for a ceramic substrate such as a low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC), a high temperature co-fired ceramic (HTCC), etc. can be synthesized by a mechanical grinding method, a sol-gel method, a spray pyrolysis, a combustion synthesis, and a high temperature plasma synthesis. However, recently, other syntheses have gradually been replaced by the high temperature plasma synthesis.
A nano particle synthesis technology using a general high temperature plasma technology exposes precursors to a high temperature atmosphere generated due to an induced electric field and dielectric breakdown of gas and then passes the precursors vaporized by the high temperature atmosphere through the gas flow having a relatively low temperature. Therefore, the precursors are rapidly cooled, thereby synthesizing nano particles in powder form.
However, the nano particle synthesis technology using the high temperature plasma described above has a limitation in forming nano particles having a large size. For example, the manner to rapidly cool the vaporized precursors leads to a relatively short period of a reaction time taken in synthesizing nano particles having a sufficient size, thereby having a difficulty in forming nano particles having a large size. In particular, a high temperature plasma synthesis apparatus currently used has a difficulty in stably forming spherical nano particles having a diameter of 100 nm or more due to technical limitations.
Further, with the nano particle synthesis technology using the general high temperature plasma, the synthesized nano particles are deposited on the inner walls of the synthesis apparatus, thereby causing a phenomenon that the inside of the apparatus is polluted. The pollution phenomenon of the apparatus described above is concentrated on a period where the precursors are rapidly cooled. If the pollution of the apparatus is accumulated, synthesis efficiency of the nano particles is deteriorated.